


Unprophesied

by luckora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckora/pseuds/luckora
Summary: A long time ago, seven god and goddesses each ruled one of the Lands orbiting the Light Fields, until one day, the Light deemed the seven gods to be unworthy of such power, and banished them from their kingdoms.Now, centuries after the gods' disappearance, Baldo Giovi, a young man from the Land of Azul decides to revive the prophecy; will he be able to fulfill the destiny that was always meant for him? Or will he realise that not everyone can be a hero?





	Unprophesied

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty dumb story that came to me in the form of a dream, this is also my first work so I hope it will be okay. I am not sure how to use this website yet. ^_^"

It had been a long day of work, and Baldo was on his way back home. The bus was almost always empty when he went back home, or maybe he should rather say where. Hours did not really have a meaning when you lived so close to the pole, both night and day could stretch on for a very long time. Either way, it was not like he saw the light of day much; Baldo's job was tunnel maintenance. He would repair them every time they had any cracks, and make sure they were safe for trains to come through, after all they were the only way to go from one land to another. Baldo thought he should feel pretty important for allowing passengers to go from Azul to Karmrel, and even further than that. And he did feel pretty important.

 

Maybe also because today, July 8th was Baldo's birthday.

 

Oh, he could not wait to see what his mother had gotten him this year! They did not have much, but his mother Maria would always find a way to make this day the best thing ever. Although she did not really give him gifts anymore, she would still cook him his favourite dishes. Baldo was hungry just thinking about it.

 

But then he opened the door that led to the appartment his mother and him had been living in for as long as he could remember. There was the smell of his favourite homecooked pasta, sure. But there was mainly his mother, staring at the void in front of her. She looked tired, she looked anxious. She looked up at him and a fake smile crept onto her face. Baldo could tell something was wrong.

 

"Happy birthday, my boy..." she said, trying to sound happy.

 

"What's wrong mom? You don't look so good today."

 

She sighed deeply as her son sat on the chair at the other end of the table. When she looked at him again, her smile was gone. Something serious was going on.

 

"Baldo, I'm sorry to have to say this, and you're probably not going to believe me with how dumb the whole thing is, but today is not and has never been your birthday."

 

Uh, what now? Baldo thought. Out of all things she could have said, that was probably the last he was expecting to hear. Why would his mother lie about the date of his birth? That made absolutely no sense.

 

"What the heck, mom? What kind of prank is this?" he asked.

 

His mother frowned. It was not easy, but there was no time to waste anymore.

 

"Do you know about the prophecy, Baldo?"

 

"The one with the seven gods and stuff? Yeah I guess." he did not seem to understand. Maria just knew she had to explain it all to him.

 

"Centuries in the past, seven gods each rules one of the Lands until they were banished and possibly killed by the Light. However, it is believed they will be resurrected as seven human babies all born on the seventh of july. Do you know what happens to kids born on that day, Baldo?" she was shaking a little.

 

Baldo shook his head. He had never met anyone born on July 7th so he would not know what happened to them.

 

"They get killed at birth... Of course the Light would not want to be defeated by gods from the past. I had you at home, and back then it was easy to pretend you were born the day after, especially since you arrived just a few minutes before midnight, but now..." She took a deep breath, she had to calm down. "Something has come up, the Light's forces suspect that the seven gods have already been reborn, and they're investigating each case. They were here just a few hours ago." She was almost sobbing. "Baldo, they might come back, you need to run away!"

 

Baldo couldn't believe what he had heard. Was that the truth? Was that who he was? Deep down he had always known he was meant to be someone great, a living legend. He had always dreamt of the fame, the praise of the people. He was one of the seven gods reborn as humans, he just had to be. It made perfect sense to him, his destiny was to save the world.

 

"Mother, do not fear" Baldo said, trying to sound heroic, but seeing his mother in tears made him want to cry as well. "I will accomplish my destiny, I will leave tonight and I will find the remaining gods. I will kick the Light's ass!"

 

His mother chuckled and shook her head.

 

"You don't have to do all this, I just want you to be safe. I'll help you prepare for the trip. I heard that the formed king of Nar had rebelled against the Light, and I hope his son shares the same views as his father. You should sneak into the tunnels until you reach Karmrel if you can, then get to Nar as soon as possible. But please, enjoy your spaghetti while I look for a bag."

 

Baldo's mother disappeared in the dark corridor, and Baldo was left alone with his plate of one day late birthday pasta.


End file.
